


Вольно, солдат

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Cage, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, breath play, restrains
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Баки не видит ее — не дает плотная повязка на глазах — но знает, что сейчас, обнаженная, растрепанная, сидящая верхом у него на бедрах, Наташа красивей всех существующих женщин на свете. Могущественнее всех мировых правительств вместе взятых. Мощнее любой из армий. И при этом — куда человечней себя обычной, собранной и отстраненной.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Вольно, солдат

Баки выгибается всем телом и хрипит:

— Ч-черт, я...

Стон рождается где-то очень-очень глубоко: вибрирует, сотрясая все его естество, заполняет пуст _о_ ты гулким эхом, рвется вверх, прочь, на свободу, дрожит на корне языка, но Наташа… 

Наташа, как всегда, успевает первой.

— Тихо, — говорит она мягко, но строго, и ее пальцы, тонкие, крепкие и намозоленные годами, проведенными с оружием в обеих руках, ложатся ему на горло, под самый подбородок. Наташа шевелит ими, давая ему несколько секунд, чтобы взбрыкнуть или возразить, но Баки только выгибает шею, упирается затылком в постель, рвется ближе к жесткому прикосновению, к ограничению, и, задорно хмыкнув, Наташа начинает понемногу усиливать хватку. Отводит большой палец в сторону, гладит заполошную жилку у Баки на горле и давит, давит, давит. 

Баки становится хорошо.

Баки еще может дышать, но за каждый глоток кислорода теперь приходится бороться с собственным, отяжелевшим враз телом, он хрипит, и Наташа повторяет, жестче на этот раз и по-русски, отчего все у Баки внутри напрягается пружинно и дрожит от восторга: 

— Я сказала "тихо", солдат!

Баки не видит ее — не дает плотная повязка на глазах — но знает, что сейчас, обнаженная, растрепанная, сидящая верхом у него на бедрах, Наташа красивей всех существующих женщин на свете. Могущественнее всех мировых правительств вместе взятых. Мощнее любой из армий. И при этом — куда человечней себя обычной, собранной и отстраненной. 

Она ерзает у Баки на закованном в прочную клетку члене, лежащем аккурат между ее половых губ, трется о нагретый теплом их тел металл с почти беззвучными вдохами-выдохами, течет теплым соком, и влага щекочет запертую плоть, и Баки скулит-хрипит, не в силах сдержаться, и Наташа усиливает хватку еще, и еще, и…

Баки чувствует, как краснеет лицом и шеей, как утекает из легких сама жизнь, как дерет глотку сухими спазмами, как по лицу неконтролируемым ручьем льются слезы. Наташа не то фыркает, не то шикает, не то цокает языком и небрежно стирает их тыльной стороной ладони свободной руки. Забирается пальцами под повязку и гладит вкруговую висок.

Она все же позволяет ему один-единственный, судорожный вдох, после чего крепче прежнего стискивает пальцы, и за один этот глоток расплавленного металла, льющегося ему в горло вместо воздуха, Баки руки ей целовать готов. Он рефлекторно дергает своими, но их под звон металла рывком возвращает в исходное положение, и…

Наташа снова ерзает, елозит вперед-назад, царапает, не убирая второй руки с горла, ногтями соски, пресс, низ живота, заводит руку назад, обводит кончиками пальцев толстое металлическое кольцо, крепящееся к клетке на член и плотно обнимающее основание яиц. 

Она делает это одновременно — сжимает их в кулаке и вместе с тем стискивает пальцы на шее, выдаивая из Баки остатки воздуха, выманивая из распахнутого рта приглушенные, умоляющие хрипы. Баки выламывает, Наташу побрасывает вместе с ним, как всамделишную наездницу, но она стискивает его коленями, будто наручников, повязки, клетки и обеих ее рук, терзающих его горящее огнем тело ей мало, и она хочет присвоить его и так тоже, захватить целиком. Запереть под собой любым из доступных способов. Баки кажется, он слышит, как хлюпает при движениях между их телами ее вязкая смазка, но уже спустя секунду реальность вокруг идет бесплотным фоновым шумом, сознание, подернутое красной дымкой, начинает уплывать.

Наташа наклоняется, врезаясь требовательными губами в его открытый в беззвучном крике рот, вылизывает, трахает языком, и — разжимает пальцы на горле.

Баки жадно хватает ртом воздух в паузах между их долгими и жадными поцелуями, пьет Наташу, их смешанное горячее дыхание, глотает собственнический шепот, черт его разберет, чей, а еще стоны, скулеж, всхлипы. Все-все, что рвется с их губ и течет, течет, течет, склеивая их, соединяя. Наташа упирается Баки в грудь обеими руками, наваливается так, будто вот-вот продавит грудную клетку, и нырнет внутрь, и вытеснит, заменяя собой, его сердце. Они ведь одинаковые — думает вдруг Баки — одинаково неистовые и яростные, неуемные, злые, отчаянные. Его.

Из запертого члена течет, в груди горит, все тело ломит напряжением, но Наташа шепчет ему в рот, снова на русском: 

— Вольно, солдат. Вольно. Приказ ясен?

Баки чувствует ее резкую ухмылку на своих губах, чувствует как щекочут лицо ее выбившиеся из хвоста прядки.

И отвечает единственно верное и нужное здесь и сейчас:

— Так точно, агент Романофф.

Так точно.


End file.
